


The Red Path

by SixtyThreeNineteen



Category: For Honor (Video Game), 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Broken Oaths, Drabble Collection, Lore breaking for some, Other, Plotbunnies, The end of one war and the beginning of another, Warden is a Knight Errant, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtyThreeNineteen/pseuds/SixtyThreeNineteen
Summary: There is no honor in war.





	1. Oathbreaker

The Black Fortress. The home of Olga Discordia herself. The Black Dogs had taken it. Should have taken it, were it not for the actions of one single man who chose to betray his oath for an unworthy lord. 

Fate it seemed has chosen to pit two former friends against one another. 

It is as it should be, for the path of the warrior allows no misstep, no mistakes...and it only ends in death. 

/

"No." 

Vault, the so-called Mercenary King, sneered at the statement coming from the armored figure that stood before the conquered Dark Elf Queen, a figure that Vault knew very well and had fought alongside for many months on the battlefields between the forces of arrogant Garan and the light of Eostia's finest. This young warrior was a Warden, a knight of a long forgotten order lost to Eostia. One that had come from very far away. 

"No?" Vault asked. "What do you mean 'no'?" 

"I will not join you in this...this  _insanity!"_ The armored figure spoke, voice muffled. He was furious that Vault thought the words coming from his mouth were worthy of being listened to. "Sex Empire? You would subjugate all the women in this land for nothing more than insipid  **degeneracy!?** " 

"Degeneracy." Vault sneered at his old companion. "How droll, how moral of you. You think you can just take the high ground, boy!? You've fought with the dogs and bled with us! All of this is where it starts! And what does it matter to you!?" He pointed his sword at the young warrior. "We fought and bled for Eostia! And for what, so that these pitiless bitches can just do whatever they want! They were the ones who started this war! I want a return to the old days! When women did whatever we wanted to!" 

He swept his arm around at the bloody and battered men that followed him into combat. Men that both Warden and Mercenary King had lead into the hell that was the battlefield. And that muscular arm ended on the young warrior that stood in front of Olga Discordia. "So what do you say? Stand aside and I'll even share her with you." 

The Warden tightened the grip on his sword. "I took an oath." He growled as he reached up to his neck. "To fight for peace, to die for it if I had to." He yanked the pendant off of his neck, something that Vault noticed. It was a gift from Hicks, his second in command and it bore Vault's personal crest that of a snarling dog of war. Vault watched in furious disbelief as the Warden threw it down and ground the pendant to dust beneath his boot. He took up his sword in one hand. The longsword was keen and as sharp as the day he wielded it for the Black Dogs, and it had taken more than its fair share of lives in the battles that had come before the assault on Olga Discordia's Black Fortress. 

"So did you, Vault." The Warden snarled as he stepped down from the dais. Olga crawled backwards towards her throne, eyes glued to the unfolding scene before her. "So did all of these Black Dogs that followed you." 

"You against all of us, Warden?" Vault asked laughing. "You swore an oath to me." 

"Not all of you." The Warden pointed at Vault. "Trial by combat, you and me. You've got all the advantages in this room. Or are you too much of a coward to face me one on one?" 

It was a brazen statement but the Black Dogs behind Vault began to look a bit nervous. 

"That's bold of you, boy." Vault said calmly, the rage in his body burning to strike down this fool in open combat. But a warrior's challenge was not something easily set aside, and if he ordered his men to rush the bastard he was certain that the deed would be too dirty for some to stomach. It would be a cancer within the ranks of the Black Dogs. Vault was pragmatic though, if he slew the Warden here he'd be unopposed. He was more than a match for this knight in shining armor...At least, that was what he had wanted to think but truthfully he had some doubts. 

The Warden was skilled for one so young. he had a talent for bloodshed that few would ever match in this day and age.  Vault had seen the boy in action, a ferocious wolf in the guise of a kind man. The Warden was battle hardened and whoever taught the little shit must have been real hardcore. Vault shrugged his great sword off of his shoulders. He smirked. In response, the Warden put one foot forward, the point of his longsword pointed at Vault's chest. Vault didn't hesitate and raised his sword with a roar. He charged the Warden who stayed silent and waited for Vault's overhanded strike which he parried masterfully, turning aside the blow. He struck twice forcing the mercenary king to step back. 

"It's going to be a shame to lose a sword arm like yours, Warden." Vault said grinning. "Breaking an oath like this must have been tough!" 

"It is." The Warden answered quietly. "But if you think that I'll allow this mad scheme of yours to succeed then you think wrong." He switched his stance. "Let's just get this over with." 

Vault complied with a sword strike and the duel began once more. 

/

Swords clash in the dim torchlight, the Black Dogs cheering on their lord even as some began to question his right to lead them much like the Warden had. And so with doubt and zealotry, the warriors watched their betters clash in a whirlwind of steel. One fought to dominate and enhance his rule with the head of a traitor. The other had bitterly broken his oath to an unworthy lord and fought to end this madness. Vault fought with speed and ferocity, his blade hammering down on the Warden with no mercy. He may have been a friend but for him to stand there and denounce his dream was one insult too many. If he could not sway the knight then there was no reason to let him live, Vault struck again and again even as the Warden fell back. Blades crunched into each other and that was what the Warden was waiting for.

_"Incumbui!"_

To bring pressure through attack. 

To bring down upon. 

In the common tongue when spoken in the context of battle, it simply meant one thing. "I will bring my sword down upon you." 

The Warden parried, and struck with a sudden vertical blow that knocked Vault back. The knight errant moved suddenly, ferociously like a cornered lion shoulder bashing Vault back and opening severe wounds with a series of blows that exploited Vault's now open stance. The Mercenary king gaped as the Warden brought his sword down into the man's body with a grunt. Vault, strangely, felt no pain for a few moments. In fact, he felt a sense of inevitability like he was observing his demise instead of experiencing it. It was...strange. All he felt so far was the dullness of something in his body. 

The Warden pushed his sword forward, the blade erupting out of Vault's back and piercing his guts. The knight then stepped back, allowing the fallen Mercenary King to hit the red carpet that led to the Dark Elf Queen's throne. Blood erupted from Vault's mouth as he watched the Warden plant the tip of his longsword on the carpet and place both hands on the pommel of the blade. He still wore the black and red livery of the Black Dogs. Vault saw nothing but the visored barbuta helm that the Warden wore. There was nothing in the knight's eyes, no compassion. Nothing save for a bitter disappointment that things had ended this way. He was still looking into the Warden's dead eyes until everything blanked out forever. 

So ended Vault, master of the Black Dogs, the would-be king of his Cuntry. 

/

"He...He killed the Boss." 

"How...What..." 

"No...No...What are we going to do?" 

The Black Dogs were stunned into inactivity, all of them staring at the dying corpse of their master. The one who was supposed to lead them into a glorious new age, was dying. 

The Warden turned his head to the crowd. "So who's next?" He asked sardonically knowing full well that this may be his last battle. 

"...I am." 

The entire hall was suddenly erupting in fire. Black Dogs screamed and burned. The Warden raised his hand to ward off the heat, holding the hilt of his longsword loosely. Olga Discordia, Queen of the Jagged Crown and ruler of arrogant Garan, stood tall as she let the flames she had summoned with her fell power fade. Leaving naught but ash. The Warden turned to face her tiredly, his wounds still aching from both the battle before and his victorious, bitter duel with Vault. He faced the Dark Elf Queen with resignation knowing full well she could reduce him to ash with one sweep of her arm and yet he faced her regardless, ready for one last fight. He had broken an oath, and it would be more than what he had deserved. 

"You have my gratitude human." Olga said softly as she approached. Long midnight locks, smooth tan skin. It was impossible to resist the Dark Elf Queen's beauty, and only the strongest wills could have faced her equally. An extremely rare example was the one warrior standing here in her throne room. Though she hardly looked a day out of twenty, Olga had lived through thousands of years and all of them brought brutal wars. The Dark Elf Queen was said to have despised humanity and that statement had some truth to it. But Olga Discordia had experience to temper that hatred and she knew a good subordinate when she saw one. 

The Warden said nothing, continuing to gaze at Vault's corpse. 

"A pity then, that the dog didn't survive to see some of his men burnt to ash." Olga commented causing the Warden's head to turn to her in disapproval. 

"I do not speak ill of the dead." The Warden said but there was no fire in his voice. Just disappointment. 

"You said that you had wished to end this war." Olga spoke to him, changing the subject. "Tell me, what will you do now?" 

"I have no purpose." The Warden said, "I have broken my oaths." 

"And yet...here you stand." Olga tilted her head. "Why not take me as a prize? It was your objective after all." 

"Vault had wanted to use you as a starting point to his mad scheme." The Warden said. "I...I could not stand for it." He sounded unsure. Olga smiled to herself. This was going to be easier than I expected, she mused to herself. 

"Did you know that my people have been enslaved by the people you fought for?" Olga asked casually as she walked through the carnage she had spread to stand beside the Warden. "I know your armor, warrior. An ancient order of knights that sailed here to escape a cataclysm that devastated your lands." 

The Warden glanced at her cautiously. "You know much of Legion history." He stated. 

Olga gave a wistful smile. "Indeed." She spoke. "Celestine Lucross and I were studious when we were young. She too knows of your order and your long forgotten Legion." 

"But enough of that." She waved her hand in dismissal, changing the subject. "What bothers me is that you were sworn to protect the innocent, and now I see that one who obeys your Order's tenets is here to use me as a hostage to end a war to the satisfaction of murderers and slavers. Slavers who even now walk freely among the so called Goddess's lands with a smile upon their lips." 

Her piercing golden eyes locked onto his own. "Would you allow this injustice to continue?" 

"You have done your own evils as well..." The Warden spoke just as resolute. "Your orcs and greenskins murder and rape through the countryside. I've ended them as well." 

Olga conceded that point. "It seems that my mistakes have also caused suffering. With your help I can change that." She said with conviction. "I apologize, truly, for the things you have witnessed but no longer will I stalk these halls to plot and scheme. I shall lead my people to war and I will end their slavery." 

"I only need your blade, Warden." Olga said to him. "And your will to use it." 

The Warden let out a breath. He was tired. "I am an oath breaker. What makes you think I am worthy?" He asked Olga. 

"You saved me for starters." Olga told him. "A human saving a Dark Elf? I would have laughed at the notion but..." At this she looked at him straight in the eye. "I see it in your glance that you are tired of serving unworthy masters. Serve me and I shall reward you-" 

"I seek no reward other than an end to this war." The Warden said. "I fight for peace, not for material gain." 

Olga blinked. He was  _serious._ She smiled inwardly and bitterly, knowing full well just what all of this would cost her...and Celestine. 

But she had to end this war. 

One way or another, it had to end. And this Warden was key to all of that. Olga hoped that Celestine would forgive her in time.

This was just the beginning. 

Olga sighed. "It will not be an easy road, I assure you of that." She told him, hoping against all hope that she could convince him to fight for her. "Help me, and I will do what I can to end this conflict quickly." 

The Warden didn't speak, still leaning on his sword. Olga realized that he was still quite capable of killing her at this distance. The knight errant sighed tiredly. 

"You have my oath, Lady Olga Discordia of Garan. For what it's worth, this traitorous blade is yours to command." 

 

 

 


	2. Livery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking an oath was a Warden's greatest failing. But after years of service to unworthy masters what was one to do to stave off madness? 
> 
> What was a blade without a wielder? 
> 
> A warrior without a general? 
> 
> A Warden without an oath?

The livery of a knight often represented not just the wearer's accomplishments but also their allegiance to their lord or lady. 

Olga Discordia was a harsh but fair mistress. The Warden knew that already, but he did not fault her for it. He was her knight after all, and it would do no good to harbor ill will against his liege who even now was busy consolidating whatever strength she had. He stood in his freshly repainted armor, the colors and sigils now reflecting his allegiance to the Dark Queen of the Jagged Crown. His armor, freshly repaired, felt familiar and right. The Black Fortress belonged to her once again and she had set her people to repairing it. The Warden wandered the halls, watching as a pair of Dark Elf soldiers picked up a dead Black Dog and begin to toss it in the cart they had acquired. A cart that was already beginning to look full. The Warden recognized some faces, and he quickly looked away. He had been friendly with some of those dead warriors. 

The Black Dogs, after having heard the news that their leader Vault had been slain, were repulsed from the Black Fortress in short order by the vengeful Dark Elves of Garan. With the Warden's help, Olga had freed the imprisoned soldiery in her castle and they took it by murder instead of true battle. Bloodshed had helped the Warden from thinking too much, the rush of battle keeping away doubtful thoughts that plagued him now as the battle had ended. 

They wore sable armor, light yet strong. The exact opposite of his own which was tailor made for a balance between protection and mobility. The soldiers watched him warily but they avoided antagonizing him. The Warden said nothing, merely nodding with courtesy before heading onward. The people of Garan were few in number, but they were hardened from living in this desert country. Legends hold that Garan was a once prosperous nation equal to the beauty of the kingdom of Eostia before a great cataclysm smote its lands to ruin, thus weeding out the weak and keeping the strong. However, due to the state of the country Garan had few farmers and whatever land was capable of supporting crops was firmly in the hands of nobility. Something Olga had taken advantage of during her rise to tear the Jagged Crown out of the hands of her rivals and taking the throne for herself. 

The Warden kept walking until he eventually reached the throne room, the very same place where he had broken his oath to his unworthy master and murdered him. He clenched his fist and walked forward. 

The two guards, holding spears of obsidian metal, parted and allowed him entry to the throne room. The Warden passed through ignoring the stares. Vault was a famous mercenary throughout the lands, and for someone to kill him must have proven skilled indeed. Of course the soldiers in these halls were loyal to the Dark Queen only. For a mere human to be accepted as a knight in her service must have been extremely galling. The Warden did his best to ignore the stares, merely moving to approach the throne before taking one knee. He kept his head down even as he felt a heated glare from the Queen's Shadow herself. Chloe had a reputation, it seemed that she hated all of humanity even more so than the liege they served. Chloe was a knight herself but she swore no kinship with the man who had been one of many who had been sent to capture Olga. Chloe was holding his former association with Vault and the Black Dogs against him. The Warden did not fault her for this either and merely made every effort to avoid provoking Chloe but it seemed that today that was going to be difficult. 

The Queen had summoned him. And her. It seemed that they had a task to complete that needed both of their skills. The Warden was looking forward to it. It was a distraction from his doubtful thoughts. 

"Ah, good. You have both arrived on time." Olga spoke retrieving a scroll from one servant Dark Elf who bowed and stepped back out of sight. 

"I am ever ready to serve, your Highness." Chloe bowed her head. "My loyalty shall never waver." 

There was a rebuke in that sentence somewhere. The Warden allowed himself a small smile, his expression hidden behind the helm he wore. 

To her credit, Olga was aware of the tension between both of her subordinates but she made no comment about it right now. Although there was a spark of amusement in her golden gaze. 

"I have received a rather...interesting proposition from a gracious, yet unknown party." Olga said as she leaned back comfortably in her throne. "One that seems to know you..." 

Olga's eyes locked onto the Warden. "...Extremely well." She said. 

The Warden looked up, eyes narrowed beneath his helm. "How do you mean, your Grace?" He asked. 

"This gracious party was one of your former compatriots it seems." Olga said. "' _Non nobis domine.'_ She said that you taught her that tune..." 

The Warden stood abruptly to his full height shocking Chloe and Olga. "Where is she?" he asked. 

"You are speaking to the Queen!" Chloe snarled about to reach up and yank the Warden back down on his knee before Olga raised a hand. 

"That is the task which I am sending you and dear Chloe on." Olga spoke. "Find this mysterious person and bring her into the fold." 

"Another human, but my lady surely you should not be trusting these... _humans."_ She scowled at the Warden who ignored her. 

"She's right." His sudden agreement stunned both elves. "Prudence...Prudence isn't someone you should trust easily." His helmeted gaze looked at Olga honestly and sincerely, something she was not used to. 

"She's a Peacekeeper after all...But, if you want something or someone really dead, she's the one you send for. She gets the job done." 

* * *

_Garan, Southern Badlands..._

Silence is life. Noise is death. Survival is Victory. 

Prudence knew in some form that she was broken inside. But service was its own reward and every day she was thankful that her training kept her alive, even if she felt no satisfaction in doing her job. The Peacekeeper watched from her perch in a ruined watchtower overlooking the camp of Black Dogs. She knew that Tollen had joined up with these mercenaries, it paid well to study your friends when they became your enemies. Right now, she didn't know what was going on but the Peacekeeper wasn't about to just stride in to find out. The men beneath her looked haggard and paranoid, their gear and weapons looked worn out. Many were wounded, some would make it through this night but others would not. She could see that even as she observed one individual who laid down, spitting pink foam from his mouth alongside some of his teeth. Others had bandages on but without medical treatment from a good healer...

Black Dogs. Eostia's most famous mercenary group. They didn't look like much right now, they were supposed to be at the Black Fortress doing what they had to in order to bring Olga Discordia to justice. Perhaps they had been repulsed or they were all frauds, an interesting if untrue notion. She had studied these men and knew that they were skilled, all thanks to their warlord Vault who she was not seeing right now. She wondered where he was, the arrogantly titled Mercenary King may have been a brute but he was no craven coward. 

The Peacekeeper noted the patrols, so easy to slip passed them and even if she had alerted some they would be easily dispatched with blades. She shook her head of such things. No worthy assassin would willingly allow themselves to be drawn into open combat unless pushed to. Even then, Prudence knew she was not capable of taking on fifty men. Prudence stood up, a slight but agile figure in mail and leather. She was armed with a sword and dagger, tools of her trade. A small crossbow was slung on her back and a quiver of bolts was strapped to her waist. The Peacekeeper took a deep breath before melting into the shadows, heading to ground. 

Time to get to work. 

First objective: Infiltrate the camp. 

Second Objective: Find the leader of this band of Black Dogs and interrogate him further. 

Third Objective: Find Tollen. Which would incidentally also coincide with her second objective. 

Prudence moved through the shadows, it was a cloudy night and the moon wasn't peeking out of those clouds any time soon. The Dogs had put up torches so it was a simple matter of staying out of sight. The Peacekeeper had a few encounters however, all of them had the most infuriating timing imaginable, but she dispatched her would be adversaries with quick and efficient blade work. Poor Dogs...to think that they could not appreciate the skill with which they were killed. Prudence moved silently through the brush until she heard a group of dogs talking. Crouching down in the bush she readied her crossbow, a bolt already locked into place. 

"...Go back!? Are you insane boy!? Vault is dead! We have no one else to fight for!!" 

"But-But the Warden-" 

"The Warden!? You want to go back and help that traitor? Are you stupid!? He serves the Dark Queen now, there are better ways of committing suicide believe you me!" 

Prudence froze. Tollen...a traitor? Impossible. No Warden would ever break their oath so easily. She refused to believe that. Prudence knew Tollen to be the most steadfast and loyal knight she had ever met. He was no traitor. Her finger twitched and she felt a rising urge to slaughter these Dogs for impugning on  _her_ Warden's honor. Discipline suppressed her rage easily and the Peacekeeper calmed herself. She would just have to ask the leader of these Dogs about these strange occurrences.

Whether he wanted to answer her would be another thing she dismissed entirely from her mind. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party gathers...


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm clouds and spears gather and war begins again...

_Ken, the Capitol of the Kingdom of Eostia..._

It should, of course, have been better news. But Celestine Lucross was long since used to disappointment. The High Elf Queen of the kingdom and the Goddess Reborn was the oldest in this chamber after all even if she did not look like it, but centuries of life had a way of teaching someone how to deal with pain, sorrow and loss. The High Elf looked around the council chamber where the leading members of her Seven Shields would gather and she could not blame it for the dark mood that had overtaken everyone in the room. To her right side was Claudia Levantine, the strongest knight of Eostia. The knight had a scowl on her face as she read and re-read the scroll that had everyone in despair right now. Her blue eyes were focused. Garbed in heavy armor, she was every bit the warrior she looked like. 

Next to her was her protege and a proud knight herself, Alicia Arcturus. The young woman was also down in spirit but her determined expression was softened by the way she kept glancing at her young cousin, Prim. Wearing light blue metal armor, Alicia had studied under Claudia herself and was a spirited and celebrated swordswoman herself who was eager to prove her worth. Celestine hoped that Claudia's lessons would temper her passions as while they could give her great strength and fortitude, they could also be used against her. 

In comparison Prim Fiorire was a compassionate soul who did not use a blade but had a good head on her shoulders. Shy, demure but ultimately sweet, Alicia was her bodyguard and cousin. Both were as close as real sisters were and right now the pink haired girl sniffled and kept her head down. 

The others also had despondent looks on their faces, save for the High Priestess Kaguya whose eyes were closed in meditation. Luu-Luu kept an eye on the one worrying them all the most. The Half-Ling's bright eyes filled with concern. Maia, the Mercenary Queen, was glowering. The fiery haired young woman was grieving sure but that grief was slowly channeling itself into a destructive rage. Celestine could understand that rage but also disapproved. Raging at what had happened was not going to help anyone. Rage would not bring back one of the greatest warriors to have ever strode the kingdom. Rage would not bring back someone she loved dearly in the whole world. And neither could it explain why Vault had died at the hands of a loyal and trustworthy knight errant like Tollen the Warden. 

But this was the situation, Vault was dead and murdered by a man Maia had once called friend. Celestine had never met the Warden personally but from what Claudia had told her, Tollen took his oaths seriously. For him to break it must either mean that he had fallen under a spell or something else. Celestine sighed as her thoughts turned to Olga Discordia, once her dearest friend in the world. 

"I understand that we are in a precarious situation right now." She spoke at last, breaking the mournful silence that permeated the chamber. "But I must appeal to all of you to push past your grief. We still have a war to fight." 

"When am I going to be able to go up north and rip that traitorous bastard Warden limb from limb?" Maia growled out, not caring about courtesy or procedure. 

"I am not going to let you endanger yourself or others, Maia." Celestine spoke calmly but authoritatively her gaze stern for a few moments but her expression softened. "I grieve with you all the same, but I need everyone to cool their heads. We cannot allow despair to rule over us right now. We still have a war to prosecute." 

"And people to protect." Alicia added, sighing. "Her Holiness is right. We cannot justify any inaction and neither can we just rush headlong into danger." 

Maia shot her an irritated glower from the side. 

"What exactly can we do?" Prim spoke up. 

"Prepare for war." Claudia said. "Our enemy is certain to be doing that very thing right now." 

"That and they have a warrior who has proven themselves equal to Vault in every way." Kaguya remarked. 

"I'll gut that traitor myself when I get the chance." Maia swore. 

"M-Maia..." Luu-Luu looked worriedly at her friend. 

"In any case, Claudia is right. I shall decree a conscription for those who are willing and able. We must reinforce our borders and our armies. Feoh and Ur will most likely be our concern when Garan strikes." Celestine intervened before something else happened. 

"I declare this meeting adjourned." 

* * *

_Garan, Southern Badlands..._

"A paltry number of these Dogs..." 

Tollen ignored Chloe as he cleaved through another screaming warrior. The Warden shoved aside another mercenary and went for the captain leading the front. The Black Dogs all wore leather for armor, their ferocity in combat was unmatched and they were considered an elite group of mercenaries. Tollen was once a comrade of theirs and he was seeing none of the nobility that had made him join and wear the livery of the Black Dogs. The captain raised his two handed axe only for Chloe to slip past his guard and punch her daggers into the back of his head. 

Tollen nodded in thanks to Chloe and together the knights led the warrior band of Dark Elves deeper into camp. The rest of the band had engaged whatever was left of the Black Dogs. Tollen heard steel ringing and the screams of the dying. The Dark Elves were fierce warriors all, but brutally pragmatic all the same. Tollen knew that, had he been on Vault's side, he would have rather faced off against the greenskins than a veteran warrior like Chloe. The Warden shook his head of such things and continued advancing, eventually making it to the command tent. 

A shrill scream sent a chill up his spine. Chloe raised her hand for the band to stop. 

"Human, what is this madness?" Chloe asked scowling. 

The Warden answered by gripping his sword tight and entering the tent. 

What he caught sight of was something he clearly wished he could forget. 

Hicks was one of the commanders that Vault had trusted implicitly. Alongside Kin, the resident mage, the pair often acted as Vault's left and right hand respectively. Hicks was an arrogant fool with a sharp and barbed tongue. Ferocious in a fight. Maybe that was why Tollen had liked the arrogant bastard so much, apart from his sharp wit of course. He wasn't seeing that now because the Peacekeeper that had stabbed both sword and dagger into Hicks's thighs was laughing, her voice low and humorless. The Warden gagged. The stench was awful in here, blood and excrement in equal disgusting measure. 

"Why!? Why!? I told you what you wanted!!" Hicks raised his head and the Warden saw that he had been blinded by the very same woman that he knew from his distant childhood. 

"I know." The Peacekeeper pulled both her blades out of the Black Dog's legs and promptly sliced into Hicks's throat. 

The Warden now felt Chloe's presence beside him as Prudence the Peacekeeper turned around with a flourish. Her arms spread, holding both bloody sword and dagger aloft. 

"My dearest Tollen..." She said tonelessly although there was no mistaking the absolute glee that radiated from her body. The Peacekeeper's helm covered the woman's face, making her visage all the more disturbing. 

"How are you?" 

"Why did you do this?" Tollen asked her in return. 

The Peacekeeper turned to the ruined corpse of Hicks. 

"He annoyed me."

Tollen shook his head in disbelief. "Are-Are you mad!?" He snapped. "At least have the decency to end him quickly! You are a Peacekeeper, not a damned monster." 

"I did." Prudence's voice was still as monotone as always. "It was the least I could do after he gave me a rather interesting tidbit of information." At this the Peacekeeper's head tilted. "Concerning the man that you had betrayed and killed a few weeks ago." 

The Warden sighed and shook his head. There was no arguing with Prudence, his childhood friend was clearly... "How did you know that I had betrayed Vault?" He asked, not even bothering with his morose line of thought.

"Walls have ears." Prudence answered simply. "And information tends to spread when you kill a famous war hero you know." 

The Warden had no answer to that. He just sighed. "Listen, we need to head back to the Black Fortress. Are you coming with me?" 

The Peacekeeper smiled underneath her helmet. "Of course I am." She said to him. 

 

 


	4. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proving one's worth is always a worthy thing to aspire to.

The Black Fortress was a hive of activity as more and more Dark Elves reached the stronghold of their aloof ruler, answering her call to war. With the Black Dogs repulsed and the green-skin tribes scattered by counterattacks made in the days that followed Tollen's defection to the Dark Queen, there were many who renewed their allegiance to Olga. Of course, many of them wondered what their leader was doing with a human knight under her employ. Tollen had endured many things, the constant insults and the cold politeness was something he weathered very professionally. He was a Warden, words were nothing without action and these petty boasts did nothing to even phase him. 

What would put a damper on his already incensed mood?

Someone had already challenged him to a duel. A Dark Elf noble by the name of Scathach had challenged him, her intention was to teach the 'pitiful human scum' their place. Tollen wasn't worth the armor he wore or the blade he carried, she had said although in a far more ruder fashion than stated. The Warden had accepted the challenge so nonchalantly the noble was incensed. Tollen could care less. Hence why he was standing in the throne room, surrounded by shocked and angry Dark Elves and one Queen who watched with such detachment it was frightening. 

Scathach was bleeding all over the floor, gasping for breath. She was on her back as she bled out from the sword wound in her chest, courtesy of a well aimed thrust from the Warden's Sirius style longsword. She reached up at Olga, pleading for her to help, who watched with disinterest, raising her hand when one of the noble's subordinates gave a shattered cry and approached Tollen, weapon raised. The Warden turned his head, hands on the pommel of his sword which was point down. He raised his sword once more and blocked the strike, kicking the attacker back with a brutal front kick that sent the Dark Elf youth to the ground face first. 

To the side Chloe scowled at Tollen while Prudence scoffed, the livery of her Kinett armor reflecting her new allegiance to the Queen of the Jagged Crown. 

"The challenger has been struck down." Olga declared the winner, raising her staff in the Warden's direction. "The victor is Sir Tollen of the Legion." She looked over at Scathach's band of supporters with an arched brow. "I suppose that this means that because Lady Scathach is dead her grievance has been taken back?" 

The supporters of the former lady looked at each other nervously. "We-We take back our Lady's grievances." One said, looking at Tollen. "We-We shall no longer trouble Sir Tollen or Mistress Prudence." Two of his comrades picked up the furious youth from before, the young man glaring hatefully at the back of Tollen's helmet. 

"See to it that you do not. Otherwise I won't even bother trying to stop his friend from murdering you in your sleep." Olga said waving her hand in dismissal. "Guards...remove this corpse from my throne room." 

When they were finally left alone, Olga sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. "Why exactly did you not go to me?" She turned to Tollen who wiped off his blade with a rag. 

"...It was not your fight, milady." Tollen spoke. "She believed me to be unworthy of serving you, so she challenged me as it was her right to do so." 

"And yet you killed her." Chloe commented crossing her arms. "I don't see how this will help you in the long run, human." 

"A duel is to the death, Dark Elf." Prudence scoffed at the Dark Elf for her ignorance. "Or did your teacher not tell you that important piece of information?" 

Chloe growled at her. 

"Enough." Olga sighed. "As much as I am loathe to...witness such things, Tollen, you can't just keep killing off these nobles." 

"I will endeavor to avoid that in the future." Tollen said, bowing. "But, I have done nothing to provoke them apart from being born milady." 

Olga shook her head. "Regardless, you must try. Even if it is ignoring the rules of nature to do so." She looked over at the hallway where the guards had disposed of Lady Scathach. "I remembered that one's mother...hmm, it looks like the apple does not fall far from the tree." She said that part to herself. Olga stood up. 

"I believe I have another mission for the three of you." 

"We are eager to serve." Prudence bowed theatrically, causing Olga to regard her with a cautious glance. The Dark Elf Queen was more than capable of handling the haughty assassin...if she struck at her directly. Olga did not know how such a creature came to be Tollen's companion but it must certainly be an interesting story. The young knight was proving himself to be a staunch ally and a loyal warrior. That made her feel guilty, to know that he was loyal to her because he believed that she could end this war quickly. Olga did not have the powers of foresight that dear Celestine had, but she knew that ending the war between them would not be so easy. Not when Prudence had come into her halls bearing information. Information that could keep her country safe...but utterly destroy everything that Celestine Lucross had sworn to protect. 

What was the phrase that Tollen had said?

_Take heed, milady. A Peacekeeper knows many secrets...what they know could forge legends...Or shatter them utterly._

Olga, for the first time in centuries, was uneasy. When Prudence had come, speaking of a conspiracy within not just the nobility of Eostia but also that of the Church in order to keep the war going...She had no idea what to do. That the Church and the nobility had not only conspired to revolt against the crown but also to subjugate Garan's people with both the Greenskin tribes and the Black Dogs was something she had not expected. She could not contact Celestine, or to try to sue for peace. The path to peace would require bloodshed on an unimaginable scale. Of that, Olga needed no use of visions to be sure of. 

* * *

His quarters were small, but spartan. That was enough for Tollen the Oathbreaker. After his supper, which he took in his room in private, the Warden knelt down for his evening prayers. Garbed in a simple tunic and trousers, Tollen's features were hidden in the shadows, only his hands were visible in the candlelight. It was a cloudy night and outside, he heard naught but the wind blowing. Tollen's voice was hardly above a whisper and yet he was completely focused on what he was doing. It would be a few moments before he noticed the knocking. Making a sign of obeisance to the small shrine he had erected, as he was taught when he was but a squire to another noble Warden all those years ago, he called out to the unknown guest.

"Enter!" 

"...Your pardon." 

Prudence entered, her frown unable to be seen in the the dim moonlight. Tollen scowled at her. 

"What is it?" 

Prudence made to sit down on Tollen's bed instead of answering. The Warden sighed. She always did this, even when they were children still learning to become the warriors the Legion needed them to be. He always did feel a bit of regret when he had left Prudence behind to begin his near meteoric rise to knighthood. Those days were long past them now, the Legion was a scattered thing with lords who fought mostly for money. Eostia had no need for such a militaristic people and much of the Legion's strength was leeched into the kingdoms of Eostia. Tollen and Prudence had left their enclave to seek their own fortune. For Tollen, it was his master's idea and she was not one to speak lightly. Prudence's own reasons were her own, although the Order she came from made it clear that she was sworn to watch over Eostia even as it got entangled with Garan. 

"You weren't at supper." Prudence said, her voice low. Tollen shook his head. 

"I am not one to eat in the presence of others." The Warden answered. "I have too much on my mind." 

"Not even to tell me?" Prudence asked. Her eyes, a cool brown, shone emotionless in the candlelight. 

Tollen stared at her as if she didn't know. "I trusted you once, Prudence." He told her. "I cannot afford to do that any more." There was regret in his tone. Prudence understood. A Peacekeeper could be any young girl underneath the hood, the mail and the helmet. She had done what she had to as a Peacekeeper should but in return she had lost the one remaining link to her happy childhood. And Tollen...Tollen was no longer the shy, blue eyed young boy who wanted to become an honorable knight. And she no longer was the girl who wanted to be a bride. Times had changed. 

"Why are you here, Prudence." Tollen's calm voice broke Prudence out of her reverie. 

"Our job. We have others to recruit to our cause." 

 

* * *

 

_Old Outpost, Garan, Southern Border_

"Orcs! Orcs are coming!" 

"Goddammit." 

Ibram wasn't one for missing a fight but this was getting ridiculous. Who was the idiot noble that wanted fifty men to just brazenly walk into enemy territory!? Into Garan itself!? If he survived this shit, he'd find that noble and feed him the sack of coin he was given. Ibram liked money, any mercenary worth his salt did, but he liked living even more. The Conqueror picked up his shield, strapping it to his arm. His Bazett style helmet over his snarling face, he slammed the door open seeing a rush of activity as whatever was left of the fifty men they had prepared for battle. 

Damn greenskins...Always having the most irritable timing imaginable. 

"I see that you are already up, Ibram." 

Ibram shook his head and muttered scathingly. "Aye, and I suppose we've got another glorious victory waiting for us." 

The Conqueror turned to the intimidating figure in full plate. Eisenhorn was no one to fuck with, and Ibram may have hated his guts but the Lawbringer took that in stride. Wielding a pole axe in battle Eisenhorn was uncompromising and vicious, yet polite if you knew him well. He was still a hard bastard though. Eisenhorn had been the one to bring Ibram into the Legion back when he had been a brigand, and he was still just as hard back then as he was now. 

"Glory? No. But we do get to live." Eisenhorn slammed his Zelos style helmet into place. "Warriors of the Legion!" He snapped, and the common soldiers fell into ranks at the behest of their officers. "The orcs seem to believe us easy prey. The only thing they will claim from us is the manner of their deaths!" 

There were a few savage growls as Eisenhorn's words got them into a fighting mood. 

"Duty is our shield! Order is our weapon! So long as we stand, we do not falter!" 

He raised his pole axe. 

_"Ad Mortem, inimicus!!"_

 

 


	5. Legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legion stands as one. 
> 
> And no enemy shall break this bond. 
> 
> Those who wish for peace shall be protected. And those who wish for war shall be prosecuted. 
> 
> Duty is your shield and order your weapon.

" _Te Occidam!_ " 

Ibram's shield smashed into a foul orc's tusked visage knocking it back into a score of its fellows. His flail had done more than enough damage to any greenskin within range of it. The Conqueror grinned underneath his helmet as a score of foot soldiers rushed headlong into the fight with him. With a roar the Legion soldiers crashed into the orc war band with the force of a thunderstorm. Spears and swords clashed as the combatants sought to crush each other. The orcs had the numbers but those who served the Legion, those sons and daughters who wore the proud colors of green and yellow, were worth ten orcs. The Legion had no name, maybe it did once a long time ago when it swore its allegiance to a land far, far away across the sea. But the warriors who bore the sigil of the sword and root still upheld the ideals of brotherhood, unity and duty. They had long fought for peace and those who wished to threaten that peace had to be wary lest the Legion musters its full strength against them...at least this was true back when the Legion was still unified in Eostia. 

"We're beating them!" 

Ibram scowled under his helm, breaking the neck of a goblin archer he had tangled up in the chain of his flail. Of course they were beating them, the Legion had held off orc attacks before. The Conqueror blocked a sword stroke from another goblin before bashing it aside with his shield. 

Throwing the corpse aside, Ibram laughed as the greenskins began to break. "Come on then!" He screamed at them. "Who's next!?" More greenskins from the war band were approaching. Ibram and the men next to him formed up in a shield wall while archers mustered behind them, readying their arrows. "Archers, open fire!" Ibram roared the command. As one the archers unleashed their arrows in a volley, grunts and screams coming from the bunch of orcs still coming at them. They crashed into the braced shields of the legionnaires, who pushed them back hacking into them with swords and spears. All the while the archers launched volley after volley of arrows into the horde. 

Ibram whirled his flail above his head and smashed it into a greenskin's skull, brains and bits of bone erupting as a result. Another swing and the crunch of bone. Ibram just kept killing, shield bashing another orc out of his way, slowly hacking a path forward into the enemy line. As Ibram bludgeoned his way through the orcish horde at the first front, Eisenhorn himself led a contingent right into the flank. His pole axe cleaved a greenskin warrior's head off. The Lawbringer was silent as his troops rallied around him, speaking no words other than to exhort the troops under his command to fight hard. 

An orc warrior with two axes brought both weapons down on the Lawbringer, only for him to parry the attack with a swiftness that seemed utterly impossible for someone in heavy plate. The Lawbringer smashed the butt of his weapon into the orc's face and stunned it. The head spike was thrust into its guts a moment later, Eisenhorn then tossed it to the side without another glance. He trudged forward, steadily pushing the orcs back with the help of his foot soldiers. Ibram joined up with his group of soldiers and together they painted the sands of Garan red with the blood of orcs. 

* * *

"Your people fight savagely, human." Chloe remarked to Tollen as they watched the battle from atop a small hill. "I'd say that you would have given us more trouble than the Black Dogs." 

" _Sic vis pacem, para bellum._ " Tollen answered wearily. "If you want peace, then you prepare for war." The Warden's mood was grim. "They're Legion troops. We will have to make sure not to catch their ire." 

"What's our play?" Prudence asked catching the dagger she held in her hand as she tossed it lightly in the air. The Peacekeeper wasn't looking forward to open combat, but she went where she was needed. At least it would be interesting, fighting alongside the Legion once more. She was tired of playing the petty assassin or the unlucky bodyguard to unworthy merchants and useless minor lords with a god complex. 

"The archers will stay up here." Chloe remarked. "We will rain arrows on them while you two lead the charge." 

"As you wish." Tollen said. He readied his sword as he and Prudence gathered their troops. Chloe removed the longbow from her shoulders and strung it. "Archers!" She barked in the language of Garan. Soldiers in the black and purple of Garan readied their own bows. 

"Nock!" Chloe raised her bow and in unison the Dark Elves did the same. 

"Loose!" 

/

Tollen's sword was a silver blur in his hands. The Warden struck down two goblins, instead focusing all his efforts to get to the warchief. It was the big green bastard with the large axe, as it was customary for the orcs to follow the biggest and the strongest in their barbaric tongue. Two more orcs got into his way and Tollen battered them aside. The warchief, gods he was a big bastard, roared at him in challenge. 

"Come on, you outweigh me by more than a few stones." Tollen muttered. "Stop posturing and get over here already so I can kill you." The war chief bellowed and swung its axe. Fast, way too fast but Tollen managed to step back. The war chief was stronger and a lot faster but the attacks were telegraphed. Good. He did not want this to be too easy. The Warden tightened the grip on his sword, the battle raging around him. He stepped to one side as the war chief growled, its axe crude but deadly nonetheless. Tollen took note of the helmets around the orc's belt. So...it had killed a Warden. Tollen didn't know who the knight was but was sure that his or her death was surely not a good one. Tollen growled under his helmet and charged his opponent, going for an overhead strike. Which the orc countered, but realized too late that the Warden had been waiting for this exact moment to happen. Feinting and sidestepping, the Warden shifted his guard. 

Tollen parried the attack, switching the grip on his sword. Half swording was one of the many techniques Tollen had in his arsenal, and he used those even now. With better leverage, Tollen slashed the orc's arm off. Bellowing in rage the orc could only watch as the Warden's blade bit deep into its neck. The orc's head fell off and Tollen kicked the corpse aside, eyeing the now nervous lesser greenskins around him. Tollen raised his sword with a roar. With the strongest one down, these ones should give up. The Warden took a step forward, that was when the orcs broke. He briefly turned back to the headless corpse of his adversary and ripped the Warden helmet off of its crude rope belt. He made sure to whisper a prayer for the fallen knight before he reverently attached it to his own belt. 

The Warden soldiered on, making his way through whatever stragglers remained to try and challenge him. Tollen smote them all the same. The Warden made his way towards the Legion troops, particularly the Lawbringer who had thrust the head spike into the gullet of a wounded orc. 

"Well met, Sir Tollen." 

Tollen stopped briefly. "You know of me." He said, nodding to the Lawbringer with respect. The Lawbringers were famed for their ferocity in combat and for their dedication to duty. They were Justice incarnate, the hunters of oath breakers and traitors who dared to turn their backs on the Legion. 

"Many of the Legion do. Your record of steadfastness is an example to many." The Lawbringer nodded his head at the Warden's purple and black livery. "Although you seem to have decided to wear the colors of Garan..." 

"Aye, although I do so because a truth has been revealed to me about my former employer." Tollen answered with conviction. "It has already caused me great pain, but my oaths belong to another." He then explained everything that had happened so far, including his duel with Vault and his subsequent oath to serve Lady Olga Discordia, the Ruler of Garan. 

"So Vault is truly dead." The Lawbringer said. "And you have uncovered a great truth. A terrible truth that would shake the foundations of the Kingdom of Eostia." The way he spoke was cold and calculating. Tollen did not speak any further. Lawbringers were considered the embodiment of justice and were usually busy hunting down those who turned their backs on their oaths or had committed unforgivable crimes. If this was his last day on this earth then so be it. But he had spoken the truth. That was all he could say, so let justice be done. Tollen stood expectantly, waiting for a blow that would not come. 

The Lawbringer brought up his pole axe and leaned it against his shoulder. "I shall have to hear your explanation." He told Tollen. "I could just kill you now but you speak with the conviction of a man with nothing left to lose. Very well, come. Let us settle accounts with our greenskin friends before we discuss what happens next." 

Tollen made to follow him. 

"You are an intriguing fellow, young Warden." The Lawbringer said. "I am Eisenhorn, bailiff of the Legion conclave of Castellan Benjen Crowe." His helmeted head turned to regard Tollen with a threatening glare.

"And you shall speak the truth or be destroyed." 


	6. A memory: Knight Errant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should be the journey, not the end that is most important to you. 
> 
> Go. Seek your fortune. I want what is best...for you.

_Years ago..._

His teacher was dead. 

Tollen couldn't believe it. One of the greatest knights to have ever been sired by the Legion had finally been slain in battle against the greenskins. Lady Irene, the Mourning Sword they called her. Brave to the last, holding off a war band of orcs as they ravaged a village far away from the Legion's protections. Tollen was numb as he watched his teacher placed in the stone casket, the cover already carved with her likeness. It was not embellished, defiled with exaggeration. No mound of corpses or the slaying of demons was depicted. It was just the image of a warrior alone with her victory, Irene had been preserved on the stone in her armor with her helmet in one hand and her longsword in the other. She stood facing away and her gaze lingered on some distant horizon, as if she knew it was her fated day to die. 

Tollen was numb as the priests spoke of the noble life that Irene had led. Of the battles she won on behalf of the Legion. Two other knights spoke of the bravery she showed on the field of battle. Tollen could agree with that, but how could he put his gratitude to Irene to words? How could he thank her for taking pity on an orphan boy who had nothing? How could he thank her for taking him under her wing as her "favorite squire"? 

How could he thank her for helping him become strong? 

Six years. He had gone quite far in that time. He was on the cusp of knighthood, his rise near meteoric under the teachings of the Mourning Sword. It wasn't just swordsmanship that she had taught him. Compassion, honor, duty, loyalty. Tollen did his best to adhere to her teachings. He loved Irene. He really did. And now she was dead. It did not feel like something to celebrate anymore. Tollen snapped out of his reverie as the second knight to speak watched him carefully. Sir Brian was a companion of Irene, and the boy knew him well. There was grief in his eyes too but it was tempered by his discipline. Brian was harsh but he was friendly and Tollen had learned just as much from him as he did from lady Irene. 

"Come Tollen." He spoke, gently this time. "It is time that you spoke for her." 

Tollen stood up nervously, still in his cloak, tunic and trousers. He felt like a wreck, seeing all the faces that had gathered to attend the burial of one of the Legion's finest knights. He didn't know what to say. His teacher was a better speaker than he ever would be. He sighed and walked forward, to be a craven was to dishonor her. He would just have to speak from the heart. Irene taught him that.

And as it turned out when he was knighted a few months later, he realized that he had taken that lesson to heart. 

* * *

Knighthood didn't really solve all of your problems. Money was money after all, but during these dark times when Eostia was at war with the greenskin tribes of Garan the knights of the Legion often found themselves serving the innocents who were caught up in the war. 

"Move! Move! Hammer those beasts!" 

Tollen ran alongside a group of Oliver's mercenaries. Oliver was a mercenary, much like Tollen was. He liked the mustachioed old man, gruff but fair and he had often made the point of taking the young knight errant under his wing to show him the ropes of being a sell-sword. Tollen didn't have a particular goal in his journey, just to get stronger until he proved himself worthy of his teacher. It had been months since she had died. This was but one of many contracts he had taken, the Warden wasn't choosy but it would be nice to get enough money to do some repairs on his gear, a place to sleep in that wasn't a complete hellhole. 

The Warden was shaken out of his thoughts as the small ram that Oliver's company owned finally made a breach into the wooden gate of the orc occupied village. 

"Into the breach boys! Earn your pay!" 

Tollen charged in, his sword a steel blur as it utterly annihilated two goblins who tried to get out of his way. The Warden blocked an axe strike with his vambrace and then headbutted the orc responsible with his helmet. It was an unorthodox move and hardly befitting a knight but hey, nobody should ever complain on the battlefield as Irene says. Tollen made sure to give the orc a kick in the head for good measure, assisting several other mercenaries in taking out the greenskins. He had to find the war chief. Otherwise this venture was going to take a turn for the worst. They may have had the advantage now, but the orcs had more numbers than the mercenaries. 

"War chief!" 

The Warden stepped back from a two handed sword that would have cleaved into his armor had he not moved in time. Tollen looked up into the piggish eyes of a huge brute wielding a rusted two handed sword in his hands. It was an ugly, but tough bastard all the same. Tollen realized that the war chief had forced all of his friends back. One on one. Tollen didn't like his odds but the battlefield was no place for a complaint. The Warden tightened the grip on his sword and responded to the war chief's challenge. With a roar the orc charged him. Tollen did the same, his sword raised. 

* * *

 "You there, knight!"

The Warden turned around, confused that someone was calling for him. he was looking for another contract, but he was working solo this time. The orc raids were getting worse, which meant more money for him but it was also a chance for something...more. Tollen was restless, eager to do more good in the world. He had made it to Ken, the capitol of Eostia and the home to the Goddess Reborn herself. Every Legion member had heard of her, and legend has it that she had been there when the Legion had first made landfall on the shores of Eostia. The Warden exhaled and turned. His eyes widened in surprise and he quickly bent the knee, which incidentally had also shocked the woman who had spoken to him. It may have not been the Goddess but the fiery haired woman he was seeing now was definitely famous for another reason. 

"Lady Maia." He spoke. "You honor me with your presence." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Maia waved her hand. "Easy there, fella! I'm not too formal." She bid him stand. Tollen did so, keeping his helmet on. His posture was respectful as he waited on Maia to speak first. This was most unexpected. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting with the famed Seven Shields of the Alliance, each warrior maiden was in charge of a Fortress City of Eostia and they were the ones responsible for holding off the depredations from the north. 

/

A Legionnaire. 

Maia had heard of the Legion of course. But to see one of their Wardens in the flesh was something else. Tales spoke of the bravery of the soldiers who bore the sigil of the sword, their most iconic warrior knights were the Wardens. Fiercely proud and devoted to the people, they were the ideal that many knights aspired to. Few would ever be able to join their order, and even if a thousand years had passed since their arrival on the shores of Selenus no true born son or daughter of Eostia was ever accepted into the Legion's conclaves scattered throughout the land. 

This Warden must have been an errant one of sorts. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." Maia said, her tone friendly. "I guess you already know who I am. What's your name friend?" 

The Warden gave a nod of his helmeted head. "Tollen, milady. I am Sir Tollen, errant knight of the Legion." 

"Well, Sir Tollen. You've certainly made a name for yourself." Maia grinned. "Going around with a bunch of mercenary bands to take out the orcs. You've killed a lot of war chiefs." 

Tollen didn't say much until. 

"My teacher taught me to lend my blade where it can do the most good." He said, his young voice muffled. Maia's grin faltered slightly, there was some grief there. Maybe Tollen had lost his teacher to the orcs. 

"Well...We all could use whatever help we can get in this war." Maia answered. "If you're willing that is." 

Tollen could see that the situation here was a bit worrying. "What are we going after?" 

Maia grinned. "Well, for starters...there's a pretty big war band that needs to be taken care of. Which is why I've been contacted by an old friend to help him with that. I need all the good blades that I can get so..." 

The Queen of Mercenaries held out her hand. 

"Can you help me?" 

Tollen didn't hesitate and shook Maia's hand on it. 

"I am willing to do my utmost in this endeavor." 

* * *

 

_Presently..._

_The kingdom of Garan, the Black Fortress..._

"Sir Tollen." 

The Warden opened his eyes, the dream already fading into the back of his mind. It had been quite a few years since he had thought about his wandering days. He looked to see that Chloe had opened the door to his quarters. There was a scowl on her face, as per usual. The Dark Elf looked at him with her crimson eyes. Tollen stood up from his chair, already reaching for his helmet. 

"What is it?" 

Chloe scowled. "Bailiff Eisenhorn wishes to speak to you." 

Tollen chuckled under his helmet, Chloe was of course very uncomfortable with the thought of more humans roaming the halls of her liege's Black Fortress. Ever since they had come to the rescue of Eisenhorn and his band of Legionnaires, she had protested against letting them roam around so freely. Lady Olga had of course chided Chloe but made it clear that there would be no fighting between her soldiers and those of the Legion. To his credit, Eisenhorn had promised that he would keep discipline tight among the warrior band. The Lawbringer was a harsh but fair hand, and even Ibram had stepped up to help. 

Considering that Tollen had been witness to the Conqueror punching an unruly soldier under his command in the jaw hard enough to give him a concussion, he would not have to doubt that. The Warden picked up his longsword. 

"Very well." He said. "Lead the way, Lady Chloe." 


	7. Guile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia Arcturus is a celebrated knight. 
> 
> But she is prideful. And pride certainly does go before the fall.
> 
> \--Bailiff Eisenhorn of the Crowe Enclave, Lawbringer.

A Fortress City is one of the hardest targets to put down. Feoh and Ur were twin cities, each with a standing alliance with each other. Ruled by Alicia Arcturus, a celebrated knight, and her cousin Prim Fiorire they were prosperous and the prime location for many of the noble class. Each city was defended by proud knights and disciplined soldiers. It could be said that the Legion conclaves envied the Fortress Cities of the Alliance greatly, but unlike the Alliance the Legion knew war very intimately. A siege would not work too well for Olga Discordia's forces. So they had to rely on guile. It was something that Tollen would have argued against were he far more naive. Even Irene would have balked at the idea of taking on such a target head on. 

"A knight fights honorably...when the advantage is his." Irene had taught him. "If you are in a fair fight with a greater opponent, you have already lost. Think! use your head!" 

Hence why they had to agree on a plan. No matter how dishonorable it would be. 

/

"A frontal siege will not work. Garan is not able to bring about such numbers to endanger Feoh." Eisenhorn spoke evenly at the table. Surrounding him was Ibram who had his arms crossed, helm over his scarred face and Prudence, the sinister Peacemaker was eyeing the Dark Elf lords and ladies as if waiting for the signal to draw her blades and kill one. Tollen stood at Olga's side with Chloe, the other knight listening attentively to the proceedings. Even if it did consist mostly of insulting the human warriors present. Tollen was no exception even if he had won every honor duel against whatever arrogant Dark Elf had challenged him to. 

It should have been obvious that a frontal assault was unwise, stupid to the point of suicidal, but there were many nobles in Olga's court that disagreed and had refused to use the greenskins. Greenskins that had been repulsed from the Black Fortress and were scattered war bands. Creatures that Eisenhorn thought suited for the task that he wanted them to achieve, as a distraction. Bodies to throw against the villages of Feoh to try and draw out their defenders. The nobles had wanted an open battle, with their mages hitting the Fortress cities with everything they had at their disposal. Something that Eisenhorn disagreed with, as it would be costly and Garan had neither the numbers or planning to make it even marginally successful. 

Nobody was listening to him. Which was expected, but Eisenhorn had long since been used to the inability of nobility to know their limits. 

"And why should we listen to the words of a lowly human?" A Dark Elf noble scoffed drawing chuckles from some, and an irritated sigh from Olga. The Dark Queen tapped the butt of her staff on the stone floor. 

"Lord Oberon." Olga said icily. "Were you not there when Sir Tollen had been challenged by the late Lady Scathach? And did you not even bother trying to read the outline that Eisenhorn had drafted. One that _I_ had required all those in this meeting to  _read?_ " 

Oberon bowed his head in an arrogant display of disrespect. "I only speak my concerns-" 

"Concerns?" Eisenhorn smiled, his fearsome countenance drawing a glare from Oberon. "You have been sitting here insulting my warriors and I for the past thirty minutes." The Lawbringer leaned forward on the table. "These 'little humans' were the ones who had nearly captured your Queen and would have made an example of her." He gestured to Tollen with a gauntlet. "And this one here was the one who kept her safe. Your people owe us a debt." 

Eisenhorn spoke honestly and bowed to no lord or lady. He was a Lawbringer, and justice does not concern itself with whether one is nobility or peasant. 

Oberon rocketed from his chair to his full height...And promptly shrank back when Tollen readied his sword to defend the honor of his sworn liege. The knight may have been young but he had proven himself both on the battlefield and in the duels that had cost several noble houses their heirs, heirs who thought they had the advantage over a lowly human. 

"Oberon, your behavior has become unacceptable." Olga said in irritation. "I am here to prosecute a war, not to listen to your petty voice." 

"But, milady-" 

"One more word out of your mouth, you bastard, and you can choose between an honorable death." Olga snarled and gestured her staff at Prudence who was chuckling darkly. "Or a long, dishonorable one." Oberon sat down, mouth closed and face flushed. Tollen reversed the grip on his sword and let the point rest on the floor. He kept a watchful eye on the council chambers, Olga had given him that duty and he aimed to prosecute it to his fullest. Privately, she was glad to have the Warden here to "settle" any disputes. 

If another arrogant noble wanted to lose their heads, both figuratively and literally, then that was not her problem. 

Eisenhorn shot the Dark Elf a sneer before turning his attention to Olga. "My lady. May I make a suggestion?" 

Olga blinked in surprise. "Yes?" 

Eisenhorn smiled grimly. "We may not have to draw out  _all_ of the defenders from Feoh or Ur. We just need to draw out one that matters to all of them." 

"And who might that be?" One of the nobles asked, curiously. 

The Lawbringer leaned forward on the table. 

"Prim Fiorire." 

* * *

  _Fortress City of Feoh..._

Prudence liked stealth work. It was much better than open battle for her to blend in with the crowd. Disguised as a traveler looking to rest, she held no armor whatsoever and her only weapon was one of her many daggers in her collection. She liked to imagine that Tollen had kissed her good bye before she went to work. The Peacekeeper smiled at the thought before brushing it aside bitterly. She continued down the road into Feoh, her objectives simple yet difficult at the same time. She had to find out if there was a way to either draw the Princess Prim to her, or somehow catch her when she was travelling to and fro from Ur to Feoh. Success meant that she had the number of escorts, the route and when the date of travel was. Prim was known to be graceful and yet cleaved to her cousin, Alicia's, side. 

The Peacekeeper knew this because she studied them extensively. It was somewhat surprising that she would be working against the Seven Shields instead of with them. There was no doubt that some Legion lords and ladies usually did. Prudence walked with a practiced slouch, made to fool others into thinking her another weary traveler here for a rest. She moved sluggishly, but the guards had neither the aptitude or the energy to even glance in her direction, let alone inspect her for anything suspicious. It was easy, stupidly easy and that made her feel rather insulted at how simple this was. There was no way the Alliance was this sloppy. No way at all. 

She shook her head of the thought. Prudence had completed her first objective, infiltration. Now that she had done this, she had to go further in and find out what she needed. That meant she had to get into the Arcturus Estate. She was sure Prim Fiorire would be there if she was here in Feoh at all. Prudence pulled her hood over her head, obscuring her features. She continued deeper into Feoh, heading into the direction of the Arcturus estate. Once in the fancier district she would have to make plans to enter the estate in order to find out more information. The opulence of the city galled her, in comparison the Legion's war like policies had also clawed its way into its people's culture and mannerisms. While every Legionnaire knew he was destined to die on the battlefield, there was a sort of...freedom in such thinking. No one had to worry about money or status, only the survival of the brother or sister that fought by your side was enough.

Prudence walked, keeping her hood over her face. She was just another part of the crowd, even as a squad of the Iris Knights rode down the road. They were armored and well armed, a match even for the Legion Wardens who were considered the pinnacle of knighthood. Tollen himself stated that he admired them, especially the celebrated Alicia Arcturus herself. Prudence had seen her from afar once, when she was under the employ of a minor merchant prince who was visiting Feoh. The thought of Tollen,  _her_ Tollen, thinking of another woman made her unreasonably angry. 

She slipped into the shadows of an alleyway. 

It was time for work. No more thinking. 

/

_Hidden Camp, road between Feoh and Ur..._

Ibram decided that he liked Tollen. Young as he was, the Warden didn't make any distinction between him or the ordinary soldiers. For a knight, Tollen was unusually sociable even if he had gone through a horrific situation that involved betraying his former employer. The Conqueror watched as Tollen polished his sword for what felt like the fiftieth time that afternoon. Ibram smirked as he took a swig out of his wine-skin. Was he worried? Not really, but they were up against the Knights of Iris and even he knew better than to tangle with those harpies on an open field. The best light cavalry in the Kingdom of Eostia. 

"Warden." Ibram said. "You keep polishing that blade and you'll give us away in the daylight." 

Tollen stopped, then gave a sheepish smile and let the blade lay in his lap. Ibram chuckled to himself. He was still a kid, his boyish looks were marred by a long jagged scar that ran across his face. Poor bastard, Tollen had said that an orc had nearly killed him during the assault on the Black Fortress. The very same battle where he slew the infamous Black Dog mercenary Vault. Ibram wished he could have seen that duel. To think that Tollen the Warden was capable of such a legendary feat. Killing the best swordsman in all of Eostia in single combat. It was better than thinking about the alternative, that the war between Garan and Eostia had started because of a conspiracy involving Eostia's church and the Black Dogs. That was depressing enough to hear from Eisenhorn. 

Ibram stretched his arm and observed Tollen, who was staring ahead. 

"You worried about our resident Peacekeeper?" 

Tollen didn't answer for a bit. "She can handle herself." He said, his tone weary. 

Ibram shrugged. There was history between those two, but he wasn't about to go and try picking at that wound. The Conqueror may have been brash and rude, as some might claim, but even he had some common decency whenever someone had secrets. He let out a belch, which caused the Warden to smirk as he pulled his helmet on. "I'm going to go check on the patrols." 

"You do that, lad." Ibram said, raising his wine skin in salute. 

"You do that." Ibram leaned back, relaxing. The Conqueror had several hours before his own shift began and he damn well was going to take advantage of that fact. 

Meanwhile, in the second camp that consisted of Eisenhorn and half the warriors in his band plus another troop of Dark Elf warriors Chloe was doing her own patrol. She had finished up her route and went to report in with the Lawbringer. The Dark Elf was wary of Bailiff Eisenhorn, simply because the man was incredibly hard to read. As she opened the tent she saw the big man kneeling before a makeshift altar, whispering prayers. His pole axe was on the floor alongside his helmet. As though noticing that Chloe was there, he made a sign of obeisance and stood up. He was a hard man, his face looked like it had been carved from oak and yet he had the vitality and strength of a younger man. When Chloe had asked what his title meant, he merely shrugged her off. Tollen had been the one to answer her questions. 

_"They are the embodiment of justice to our people, Lady Chloe. No one is above their scrutiny and even the most battle hardened knight would cringe at the thought of being under their gaze. I would advise you to pray milady, that you will not need them. And if you do, pray that you have done no wrong."_

 

 Chloe could not see how a single man would be able to bring such terror into the hearts of criminals. 

"Lady Chloe." Eisenhorn's resonant voice sounded. "You have something to report?" 

"All is in readiness." Chloe replied. 

"Excellent. Walk with me if you please." Eisenhorn picked up his helmet. 

The gall of this human, Chloe scowled. She would have taken a dagger to this human's throat...That was when Eisenhorn looked at her. There was nothing in those eyes. Damned human. While Tollen had some light in his eyes, Eisenhorn was a different man from the young noble knight. The Lawbringer held no contempt for what she was. And yet he judged her all the same. It was like he could see right through her, all the way down into her core. It was terrifying. 

Chloe obeyed. She felt really, really uncomfortable. The Lawbringer and the Dark Elf walked through the camp. Legion soldiers and Dark Elf warriors were busy preparing for the ambush much like their counterparts in the other camp. It was only a matter of time before Prudence the Peacekeeper returned from her mission and then they would ambush Prim Fiorire's caravan. It was going to be tough if Alicia's Iris Knights were part of it but the terrain on the two of the most certain routes the caravan took offered the ambush troops several advantages against cavalry. 

Chloe looked at the Legion spears Eisenhorn was planning to use. Horses were naturally afraid of sharp objects and in the chaos of melee, the Iris Knights would fight hard but that was where the Dark Elves would make their archery skills known. 

"We will harry them from the flanks." Eisenhorn spoke. "And the archers shall keep them from escaping the trap. I trust that your archers are the best marksmen we have?" 

"We do not miss easily." Chloe answered, scowling. Eisenhorn turned his stern gaze onto Chloe. 

"I have faith that you will make your shots count." Eisenhorn said. "Otherwise Lady Olga will be most disappointed in our failure." 

Chloe shook her head. "Just make sure your soldiers do not break, human." She said condescendingly. 

"Indeed." The Lawbringer brushed off the insults. He had heard it all before. "And I trust you to keep your head. You and Tollen will have the most difficult duty of securing our dear Prim Fiorire after all." 

Chloe scowled. "You doubt me?" She asked. 

Eisenhorn smiled. It was not a good expression to see. "You will succeed or you will fail. You do not care about my opinions because I am human. What you have to worry about is you." He said to her. "Simple as that. I do understand why you have a grudge against humanity. We are a wayward species after all. And so we require guidance." 

The Lawbringer kept walking even as Chloe glared at him. "Guidance that will not come from you unfortunately."

"Humans are all slaving trash." She told him. "So what would you know about guidance?" 

"Guidance comes in many forms." Eisenhorn said calmly. "Do you think that Dark Elves are the only victim of humanity? We do horrible things to each other all the time, so do not waste my time saying that you are special in that regard. All life suffers." He looked around. "Hence why I was appointed to give guidance to the wayward, through war or peace. Stray from the path of good and you are just another evil to be crushed." 

He looked at Chloe. "Do not presume to think that your suffering is greater than others." He told her. "Come along, we have much to prepare." 

 


	8. Non recedens es, Non effugere fortes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanted: Tollen the Oathbreaker
> 
> Accused of the murder of Vault, Master of the Black Dogs and for turning on his oaths to Eostia. 
> 
> He is to be brought before Lady Celestine Lucross dead or alive." 
> 
> -Wanted poster for Warden Tollen.

It had been the end of a long week and while she was glad that it was over, Prim Fiorire was saddened that she would be leaving her cousin once more. Alicia was under so much pressure from making sure that Feoh was well defended. She didn't even seem to be sleeping properly either. Prim looked at her bodyguards, knights of the Iris that were responsible for keeping her safe. Vera was the more cheerful one but she took her duties just as seriously as her stony faced counterpart Kendra. Her speech was unrefined but her rise through the ranks was notable as she was one of the few who were elevated from the common folk. 

The carriage was escorted by a squad of Iris Knights and supported by a half company of foot soldiers. An unusually hard target but orcs were streaming into Feoh's lands and were stretching the knights thin, making it hard to defend the common folk. Prim had heard stories and she shivered in fear. 

"Is something troubling you, Princess?" Vera asked kindly. The brunette knight smiled gently at Prim. 

"It's nothing." Prim answered shyly, but returning the kind gesture. 

"We will protect you milady." Kendra spoke as she looked outside the carriage. It was a foggy day, having rained for a better part of the morning and afternoon. "Damned fog. I can't see a thing out here." 

Vera cast a bored eye outside. "What. You afraid of grumpkins coming out of the woodwork, Kendra? Relax, we'll be in Ur in no time." 

Kendra scowled at her second. "You think Garan will just sit idly by? We're still at war remember?" The redheaded knight ignored the way Vera scowled and just continued looking out of the window. As the convoy moved on, none of them noticed the Legion troops in black and purple move into position. Led by the Lawbringer, Eisenhorn, the secondary element that consisted of more legion soldiers and Dark Elf Rangers moved to their designated areas swiftly and silently through the brush. They prepared their arrows. Chloe saw the carriage clear as day. She slowly drew her arrow, placed it on the string and readied her bow. It was a clean, perfect shot. Chloe exhaled under her breath then inhaled, steadying herself before drawing back the string. 

At her signal, the ambush would begin. 

/

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

Kendra started as she heard war cries spring up around them. "Ambush!" She cried as she drew her sword. She kicked the carriage door open, Vera doing the same on the other side. Holding her hand was Prim, the little princess breathing harshly in terror. All around them the soldiers of Feoh fought for their lives as they were attacked by Garan's forces. What shocked Kendra was the fact that these men were human, wearing the livery of the Dark Elf Queen, Olga Discordia. What shocked her even more was that they were all Legion soldiers. 

Why? She knew that the Legion was fragmented, having set up conclaves throughout the land but even they had suffered under orc attacks from the north as well. Why were they working for the Dark Queen? 

"Traitors!" Kendra roared as she charged at a man wearing a great helm, an officer. The officer spat out something in Legion tongue before raising his own blade. Kendra slapped it aside and thrust her sword straight into the man's helmet. She hacked another one down, and then another. "I'll have your heads!" As she ran down another soldier she was stopped by a man in a bucket shaped helmet. He blocked her sword with his shield. In his other hand was a flail. He glared at her behind his helm as he pushed her back. 

Kendra quickly regained her balance. "So, some of you have skill after all!" She crowed. "It won't help you against me!" 

"Quit talking, bitch." The warrior sneered at her and readied his shield once more.  _"Te affligam!"_

Kendra let out a war cry and slashed at the man's helmet. The warrior blocked and swung up with his flail with surprising speed and the strength of a battering ram. Kendra barely moved out of the way as the flail nearly smashed her head off of her neck. She was not able to-

_"Te occidam!"_

Kendra was slammed backwards by the warrior's shield. Rolling to a stop, Kendra could barely catch a breath before she narrowly avoided being disemboweled by the flail's spiked head. The Knight, breathing shakily, picked up her sword and back onto her feet. That was too close.  _  
_

"Well?" The warrior pointed at her before winding up for another swing with his flail. "Let's go!" 

/

"Why is this happening to us?" Prim whispered as Vera took her through the foggy brush. "Why are the Legion attacking us? They're...They're working with the Dark Elves." 

Vera couldn't answer as she looked around. Getting lost wasn't a good plan, but it was better than being caught up in a battlefield. With the princess in tow, Vera couldn't afford to think about her hot headed friend but she did anyway. She prayed to the Goddess that Kendra was going to be okay. She looked back at Prim and smiled. Nothing was going to happen to Prim Fiorire. Not on her watch. 

"We'll lose those bucket heads in the woods, Princess..." Vera said. "Quiet now, we have to keep moving." 

Prim looked back, they could still hear the battle raging around her carriage. She was not going to get it back...and that thought surprised her. Vera realized that Prim had been speaking out loud, she must have been in horrific shock at being attacked. Vera could understand why, Prim was a sheltered girl unlike her cousin. Lady Alicia was known for her martial upbringing but Prim was admired for her sweet personality and kindness, balanced by an often overlooked sharp mind and sense of judgement. It was often said that Prim held Alicia's passions in check by cushioning her desire for honor with reason. The pair kept going through the brush, with Vera taking the front. 

Prim, panting and already tired from the run, did her best not to fall behind. The knight and her princess kept moving until they reached a clearing. Vera's smile faded as she heard Prim's little gasp of fear. Leaning against a tree was a Dark Elf, a knight judging from her scaled armor and twin daggers. She was a blonde with a side tie ponytail that reached all the way down to her waist. Her red eyes glanced at them, curiously. Vera in return looked at her with concern. The second was a knight, clad in partial plate. His Loran style helmet was over his head, concealing his features. It was marked by a simple but brutal crest. A heavy longsword was in his hands as he planted it tip first into the earth. The Dark Elf Knight was Chloe, known as the Dark Queen's Shadow but the one Vera was more concerned about was the male knight. 

The Warden, Sir Tollen the Oathbreaker, the one who slew Vault the master of the Black Dogs. 

Vera readied her sword, even as the Dark Elf drew her daggers. 

"Hold, Lady Chloe." The Warden said to her. "I will take care of this." His tone was calm, but held a tinge of regret in it. 

"And if they try to run?" Chloe asked him. "You know what our mission is human, don't forget that milady has her eyes on you." 

"I know." Tollen answered. He stepped forward. 

"You know who I am." Tollen said. 

"Aye, the traitor." Vera told him as she pointed her sword. "And so long as I have breath in my body, you will not slay Lady Prim." 

"We're not here to do that." Tollen answered just as resolute. "Surrender and both of you will be treated with honor." 

"Honor?" Vera scoffed, not believing a word he said. "Where was that honor when you slew Vault, you traitorous scum." 

The Warden turned to his Dark Elf companion. "I tried." He said to her blandly, and then readied his own weapon. "If you won't surrender, then so be it." He told Vera gravely. He switched his stance, sword point aimed at Vera's head. The Iris Knight gulped as she got ready for a fight. She had a slim chance at victory, a slim chance if she used every dirty play in the book. Even then, Vera didn't like her odds. Many noble Eostian knights spoke highly of the Legion's Wardens, who were fierce and proud warrior knights. They were masters of the longsword. Tollen had fought alongside the Black Dogs for a time and had been there when they had attacked the Black Fortress, an attack that culminated with the death of Vault at Tollen's hands. 

So yes, Vera really did not like her odds. She was a seasoned knight sure, but who was she compared to the wolf that was standing right in front of her? 

"For what it's worth, I am sorry for this." 

Vera pushed Prim back as she blocked a sword stroke meant to cleave into her head. "RUN!" She screamed at Prim who was frozen, having fallen on her backside as she watched her noble protector be set upon by a fallen knight. Vera fought hard, using every iota of her skill. She wanted to believe she was winning, but Tollen matched her blow for blow. The Warden fought with just as much passion as she did. Vera went in for a strike but Tollen stepped back, smoothly disengaging before switching his stance again. He blocked an overhead strike from the female knight and brought his sword down in a crushing blow. Vera let out a cry of pain as she held her shoulder. There was a rent in her armor. The brunette stumbled back, gasping. She was bleeding bad. 

"I asked you to surrender." Tollen said, lowering his sword slightly. "I am willing to give you one more chance. The princess will not escape Lady Chloe and neither will you escape me." 

Vera held her wounded shoulder. Why did he sound like he wanted her to surrender? It didn't make any sense. "Why should I believe you?" 

Tollen blinked behind his helmet. "You don't have to. Everyone fears death, me most of all. But what I fear the most is failure." He said softly. "I am a Warden, sworn to Lady Olga Discordia's side. And I will complete my mission or die trying." He pointed his sword at her.

"And you are in the way of that." 

 

 


	9. Difference in Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand with us or die.

Vera Totenburg watched in silent surprise as The Warden gripped the blade of his sword and slammed the pommel end of his weapon straight into her breastplate. Vera flew backwards soundlessly and hit the grass a few feet away. She gasped for breath, knowing full well that her bones were broken. Pain, she could only feel nothing but pain and breathlessness. Every breath felt like it drove shards of glass into her body. She had tried to defend Prim from harm but she couldn't do it. Not when she was facing the strongest opponent she had ever known. 

Coughing and gasping, Vera writhed brokenly on the grass. Tollen watched her quietly, his Loran helmet betraying none of his sad expressions. She was a good woman, he could tell from the way she bravely faced him down knowing full well that she was going to lose. "Lady Chloe?" He asked turning to the Half elf. She had bound Prim's hands, the little princess staring in shock at the broken knight who was assigned as her bodyguard. Tollen gestured to Vera. "Lady Chloe, see to her wounds." 

"...What?" Chloe asked. "Human, we're here for one person only. She's dying anyway." She looked disdainfully at the writhing knight on the grass. The knight was bleeding out and judging from the way her breathing sounded it looked like Tollen had shattered her breastbone. 

"It will make things easier if we can bargain." Tollen said as he leaned his sword against his shoulder. "It will also make Lady Alicia prone to make more mistakes." 

Chloe looked at him dubiously. "Lady?" She asked. "She is our enemy now, human." Her tone grew hard. 

"That does not mean I cannot show respect or mercy when it is needed." Tollen answered resolutely. "It would have been disrespectful if I had not gone into this fight without my full strength. Have some pride at least." The Warden exhaled and Chloe glowered at him before she went to do as he had requested. Tollen let her go, instead focusing his gaze on Prim Fiorire who realized who was approaching her. The Warden didn't bother with trying to look less intimidating. He was the one who slew Vault in single combat, of course everyone was going to be wary of him. The Warden shook his head of such thoughts, now was not the time for recrimination or doubt. There was a war going on and on his honor, he would see it through for better or worse. 

Prim, however, was utterly terrified. Her wide lilac eyes watched him as he loomed over her. He did not deign to remove his helm, there was no point in this. She was his prisoner, he was the victor. She had probably read stories about what happened to prisoners of war. The orcs were horrific creatures, but humanity had a way of proving to be bigger monsters in the end. The Warden swore to himself that he would not become one of those cretins. Tollen looked down at her. "You know who I am, Lady Prim." He told her. 

"Y-You're Tollen the Oathbreaker." Prim said, her voice meek as a mouse. "Why...Why are you doing this?" 

Tollen blinked. "To end this pointless war." He said quietly. "And Vault was in the way of that. You won't believe me, if I tell you, but let me make this clear. Lady Olga has triumphed this day over you and you are now her prisoner. Which means that you are under my protection. No harm will come to you or any of the other survivors of this battle, but only if you do not resist." 

Prim looked at where Vera was still lying while Chloe tended to her. "H-How can i trust you?" 

Tollen was honest, she didn't have a reason to trust him. So he told the truth. "Then Lady Chloe will slit that woman's throat and then everyone other than you will be executed." Tollen said plainly. "Your treatment will be out of my hands."  That was how the Legion operated: surrender and you will be treated fairly. Refuse to do so and you will die, it was as simple as that. 

Prim closed her eyes and nodded. He was right. She was still terrified of course but if she chose to delay any longer, Vera would die. And she...She would be in a worse position if she chose to resist the Legion. Prim opened her eyes, finally resigned to her fate. "I surrender, Sir Tollen." She said trembling. "My fate is in your hands." 

* * *

 

The crunch of steel smashing through bone reminded Ibram of the nastier side of the aftermath of fighting. It was the sound of his men finishing off those too wounded to be saved. The Conqueror's helmet sat by him as he sat down in the grass. Next to him was the very dead Lady Knight he had just relieved of her head. He believed her name was Kendra, a damn good soldier. Shame that she had to die, but it was either him or her. Ibram preferred to be alive. He looked irritably at his flail, consigned to the fact that he was going to have to clean the damned thing of all the bloody bits he had accrued during the battle. That and he was going to have to bury someone who died before their time, something that he was not looking forward to. 

"Conqueror." 

Ibram turned his head towards their resident Peacekeeper. Prudence didn't say anything else other than gesture to the side with one of her dueling blades. He stood up, a smile on his face as he saw Chloe and Tollen. Chloe carried an injured Iris knight on her back while Tollen led a bound Prim Fiorire, her hands bound to the rope that Tollen had in his hands. Her eyes watered as she saw the headless corpse of one of the Iris Knights. 

"Looks like the mission was a success." Ibram said grinning. 

"Yes, Conqueror we all have eyes." Prudence sneered. "Princess Prim is in our possession...And we also have an unneeded guest." She readied her sword and approached the injured knight. 

"Enough." Tollen said softly. "Where is Bailiff Eisenhorn? We need to get out of here before Feoh and Ur realize what has happened to Lady Prim's convoy." He sounded tired. 

"I'll get him." Ibram said as he put his helmet back on. Tollen then turned to Prudence who nodded her head and helped Chloe get the injured knight to a healer. The Warden then turned his helmeted gaze on Prim who flinched, trembling. Tollen pitied her for a few moments before he crushed that down with all of his will, then he gestured to the direction of where Ibram had gone. 

"You seem to have everything in hand. 

Tollen turned, shocked and surprised to see Lady Olga here. He began to take a knee in front of her but she raised one hand to stop him from doing so. 

"My lady." He said, head down. "You are already here?" 

"The form you see here is a projection Sir Tollen, do not worry about my safety." Olga answered. She saw Prim being led to a cage, where she sat forlorn and guarded by two Dark Elf soldiers. "You've taken her prisoner." She stated calmly. 

"Yes, my lady, alongside several other knights of the Iris." Tollen nodded his head. "With Prim Fiorire in our hands, it is Lord Eisenhorn's bet that Feoh and Ur will be more willing to negotiate the terms of surrender...either that or we can force Alicia Arcturus to make a very reckless decision." 

"Indeed." Olga stated. She felt a small amount of pity for what the small princess was going through. If she cooperated, then her time as a prisoner will be comfortable. The Dark Queen turned to her sworn Knight. "Be sure that she is cooperative and bring her to me. I shall be heading there in a few days with a small force of my own." 

* * *

 

Alicia Arcturus sank into her chair as she read the letter in front of her. The message was a request to speak terms, but it was the content that made her legs weak and her heart pound. Her precious Prim was a prisoner, in the hands of the traitor Sir Tollen the Oathbreaker himself. Alicia clenched her fist, crumpling the letter. She threw it aside and with a snarl of hate strode out. She was going to talk alright, but the moment she found out that that fiend had harmed a hair on Prim's head then she would gut the traitor herself. 

Terms...she would speak terms alright. The only terms she would accept would be the execution of the traitor himself. 

Summoning twenty of her best knights, Alicia marched out to the neutral territory where the meeting was to take place. A place that had once been a prosperous village in her territory until it had been destroyed by the orcs. As she and her band of warriors reached the ruins of the village of Adrestia she spied the banner of the Dark Queen herself and the warriors who waited for her. Alicia scowled as she slowed her horse to a stop. The ruins of the houses spoke of a great devastation, but even then they gave a skilled combatant an advantage of concealment. 

Alicia saw glimpses of soldiers waiting in the ruins, encircling her and her knights. A trap. Alicia had led her women into a trap, and if she dared to strike now she would be surrounded. Alicia continued on as if she had not noticed the soldiers but kept their presence in mind. They came here under parley and she had accepted that parley. For now at least. The Knights of Iris stopped in the middle of the village where the envoys of the Dark Queen waited. It was a Dark Elf with blonde hair, a knight judging by the way she carried herself. Her red eyes looked up at Alicia and long ears twitched as she waited for the knight to get off of her horse. Alicia turned to the other envoy, and her eyes narrowed hatefully at the armored Warden that stood with her. She recognized the longsword in his hands and the visored Loran helmet he wore over his face. 

"I am Alicia Arcturus, Knight of the Seven Shields and the Knight of Iris. To whom am I speaking?" Alicia declared herself. 

"Chloe, Shadow of the Dark Queen." The Dark Elf answered. 

"Sir Tollen of the Legion, Warden of the Dark Queen. The Oathbreaker." The Warden spoke, his voice muffled by his helmet. 

"A foul enemy and a traitor to the oaths he swore to Eostia." Alicia scowled. "Here to parley. I would have laughed at such a notion, the Dark Queen's deceitful ways are truly something to behold." 

"We came here to discuss terms, Lady Arcturus." Tollen answered Alicia's venom with calm respect, although there was a quiet warning in his tone. "Lady Prim would not want you to be harmed because of a misunderstanding." 

"Release her and perhaps I shall show mercy." Alicia growled. "And grant you a swift death, Oathbreaker." 

"If we duel here..." Tollen said quietly. "And you actually kill me, my companions have standing orders to execute Prim Fiorire." The statement caused Alicia to growl and for the knights with her to ready lances. At a signal from Chloe archers formed up on some of the roofs of the ruined houses and Legion spearmen in the livery of the Dark Queen advanced in formation, surrounding Alicia's knights in a series of precise maneuvering. Alicia looked around her, seeing a heavily armored knight step forward with a pole axe. Another soldier, this one with a bucket helm, readied a flail as he raised his shield. 

"We want you to surrender peacefully, Lady Alicia." Tollen said, his voice catching Alicia's attention. "But if there must be bloodshed then I will give you the choice of dueling me. The Dark Queen is willing to give Prim back to you, should you vanquish me in battle." 

"And how can I trust you anymore, Warden?" Alicia spat. "Your word is worth mud." 

"It is your choice, duel me or lose Prim by killing me here." Tollen said shaking his head. "I have given you milady's words, and whether you refuse them or not is no longer my concern." 

The Warden stepped forward glaring at Alicia. "Regardless, I would advise against acting so...rashly, Lady Alicia. I cannot vouch for Prim's safety if you choose to act in anger." 

Leaving Alicia sputtering in rage, the Warden and the Dark Elf moved on. On a hidden signal the Legion moved on as well, no doubt returning to their hidden encampment. 

Alicia let them go, her hands clenching the reigns of her horse tight. 

 

 

 


End file.
